Bits and Pieces
by TinyTeacupPip
Summary: Bits and Pieces of stories and deleted scenes. Sometimes they're just prompts and one shots to jump start my brain once more.
1. First Meeting (Old Piece)

Loki pinned the pastel pink haired haired girl on her back with his foot. Her violet eyes were transparent from the fire shining on them and within them they held their own fire. She snarled evilly showing a set of white teeth and reveling four particularly sharp canines. He laughed manically at her pathetic attempt at a show of bravery.

"I do remember someone saying that I had better hope that Thor and the other mortals reached me first before a certain mortal did." He laughed harder at her weak attempts to dislodge his foot from her chest. She glared at him before coughing as he applied more pressure to her fragile chest. This human was defiantly bolder, stronger, and more violent then the other ones on the Avenger team.

"You're stepping on my breasts so get the hell off!" She growled deeply. Her threat was very real despite the wiser part of her telling her to back down, that he was stronger and more powerful then her. Surprisingly he lifted his foot up and pointed a wicked looking dagger at her. Opening her hands, two daggers of her own formed in her hands. She closed them around the hilts, the cool, glass like surface making contact with her hands. Loki looked unimpressed. Crystals; she was fighting him with crystal daggers that would easily break. They lunged at each other at the same time and the fight begun.

* * *

Loki was forced to admit that she was stronger then he first had expected. Her speed, agility, and technique was what had been giving her the edge in battle. He had managed to strike her in the side but it wasn't deep enough to be a serious life threatening wound. Using his magic he made copies of himself and surrounded the child. What he hadn't expected was shards of razor sharp crystals to fly accurately at every single copy and himself. The woman was pissed off now and he knew it. Time to evoke some anger and use it to her down fall.

"Why are you fighting me Midgardian? What did I do to make you so angry?" He smirked knowing full well what he did. The woman lunged for him and he knocked her to the ground. She tripped him up as well and jumped into the air, landing lightly on her feet.

"YOU KILLED PHIL! YOU BASTARD!" She screamed angrily. Loki punched her in the stomach as she made the mistake of rushing him carelessly.

"Ah yes Son of Coul. He didn't put up much of a fight." He laughed and he paid for the comment when a shoulder recklessly slammed into his chest. Taking his moment of opportunity Loki brought up the dagger and struck. Because of the force of the impact he managed to only scratch the back of her neck but quickly plunged the dagger into her back as he dragged it down until she suddenly turned around yelling in pain and drove her daggers deep into his chest. Both stumbled backward from each other in pain and shock. Her daggers had barely missed his heart. One had been drove deeply near his heart while the other had been drug slanted across his chest.

"Accursed woman! These wounds will leave scars!" He hollered. Looking to where she had been standing just seconds before. She was lying face down on the cement and asphalt. Loki sneered in triumph as he grabbed the hilts of both her daggers and tore them out, intending to use them to finish her off, but was surprised when they shattered in his grasp. It didn't matter to him. He had his own dagger anyway. Loki approached her and knelt down, tearing the dagger free from her back. Quickly he flipped her over and prepared to kill her, to end her forever. Her skin was somewhat pale, yes, but even Loki could tell that the white tint to it wasn't a good omen. Her eyes were closed and her hair surrounded her head like a sea of pink. Deep, scarlet red blood stained her skin and clothes as it slowly pooled around her. Loki pushed the knife up to her neck but beyond that...he paused. He felt a twinge of guilt attack him. Something that hadn't occurred in quite some time. Sighing, he abruptly stood up and hopped back onto the Chitari's floating hover board. He left her to die, expecting that no one could survive the wounds he dealt her.


	2. The One Shot That Began Frosty Relations

The fact the she was wearing his pajamas when he had stayed at the Tower made his heart leap into his throat. Her hair was down and slightly tangled, like she was trying to sleep but he could tell from the dark circles under her eyes that sleep was troubling and little. Iya sighed as she poked her head around the corner to look at Steve.

"What did he do this time?" She asked in slight annoyance, though it was countered by the small smile she wore. Loki glared at Steve as the soldier in question glanced in his direction before answering her.

"It's better if you see for yourself." He said seriously and Iya raised an eyebrow in his direction as she walked over. Loki meant to turn and flee but he froze in his tracks as she spotted him, her eyes widening in surprise and shock. They twinkled slightly before darkening at the sight of his wounds. Que Guardian mode. Iya frowned as she grabbed his arm and spun him around to examine his back. The wounds criss-crossed all over his back and she could tell that though they were healing and would soon be nothing more than thin, pale scars; that it had taken a lot out of him. She spotted more blood, instantly knowing that he was still injured elsewhere. Iya sighed heavily as she released her grip on his arm and rubbed her temples to ease the growing headache she had obtained.

"How?! How in the hell do you manage to screw yourself up so badly?" She demanded and Loki felt a small smile touch his lips. He kept trying to catch her attention but she refused to look at him, something he should have been ready for since he was the one that left and not the other way around.

"Must you even ask?" He countered and he found that his words achieved the desired effect. Iya raised her head to look at him, her green eyes a storm of emotions and suddenly she smacked him before turning around, her back to him, shoulders shaking. Loki sighed heavily and rubbed his cheek slightly. To be honest, that, he was expecting. However she spun around and punched him as hard as she could. That, he wasn't expecting. Iya raised her hand to punch him again, not that he didn't deserve it, before Steve quickly grabbed her arm and held her back with little to no force. It was his way of gently reminding her to calm down. And she consented without any complaint. Loki bristled slightly, uncomfortable with the wordless power the Avenger had over HIS human. Since she had first become his protector and guide to Midgard, he had considered Iya his and his alone. And if Loki was anything he was protective of what he believed was his. Iya groaned before grabbing Loki's hand and she led him to the spare bedroom, that she had been staying in, like she was leading a child around. Actually in her mind Loki was a child.

"You're going to be confined to bed until I fix you...again." She sighed, trying and failing to hide the slight amusement in her voice and the tiny smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh?" He said with a growing smirk on his face."You simply value and enjoy my company." He continued smugly and she snorted.

"Yes because I just love getting insulted every few minutes." Iya shot back easily, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Loki simply smirked knowingly at her. He knew she could never stay mad at him for long. She flipped on the light and he heard her whisper something that sounded suspiciously like, "You smug little shit." before she pointed to the bed impatiently.

"Sit." She growled as he finally took a seat and she walked into the bathroom to collect what she needed to fix him up. "And take off that Godforsaken armor." Iya instructed and she swore she heard a snicker from the other room.

"Eager are we?" He teased and she blushed a deep scarlet color. Oh, that was smooth.

"W-What the hell?! NO!" She yelled quickly, stuttering slightly in her embarrassment and Loki chuckled.

"Loki, shut up!" She yelled again as she leaned out the doorway of the bathroom to chuck a bar of soap at him before he dodged it and continued to smirk in amusement. Five minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, her eyes trained on the ground and her face was still flushed pink. Iya quietly tended to his wounds before finishing up and cleaning up her supplies.

"I've rattled you." Loki stated suddenly, breaking the silence and she looked up with a glare that was clearly half-hearted.

"You're so observant." She said in pure sarcasm and Loki touched his bare chest where his heart was.

"You wound me." He said, slight puppy dog eyes looking in her direction. She rolled her eyes at him as she set the items in her arms down and put her hands on her hips.

"You can't guilt trip me." She stated and he smiled.

* * *

A knock on his door. In the middle of the night. Whoever it was better have a damn good reason for interrupting his precious sleep. Loki got up groggily and opened the door to reveal Iya, wrapped up in a blanket. She looked up once the door was opened and took a step closer to him.

"I-I...had a nightmare. Can I...can I sleep with you?" She asked slightly dazed, from sleep, as she rubbed at her eyes in exhaustion. Loki actually seemed to melt a little as soon as she leaned on him as her eyes closed. Damn it.

"Hurry up." He muttered as he moved aside for her to step inside. Once she was inside the room he closed the door and stumbled back over to the bed, that he currently occupied, and collapsed on it. Iya crawled onto the bed, the blanket still clutched tightly around her, and snuggled up to him. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes once more, letting out a deep breath. Loki stared up at the ceiling as he absentmindedly stroked her hair. His mind replaying the day she had needed him the most and he hadn't answered her desperate pleas. He felt a twinge of guilt at the memory but didn't dwell on it for long as he closed his eyes, trying to cherish the moment before he fell asleep once more with one thought rattling around in his head.

"I won't leave her again."

* * *

Iya groaned as the light that penetrated the window from outside hit her eyelids. She buried her head in the blanket wrapped around her shoulder, trying to avoid waking up for a bit longer. She really just didn't want to wake up, it was warm, comfortable, and she felt safe. She was suddenly aware of someone's hand on her arm, their thumb gently rubbing in circles, telling her that all was fine and that she could maybe sleep for awhile longer. She melted into the touch and relaxed, slowly drifting off to sleep once more with the rhythmic beating of a heart also lulling and comforting her. Then she felt or heard it; the rumbling coming from beneath her. That was soon followed by the quiet sound of someone chuckling and the illusion, along with the tranquility of the situation she was in broke and her eyes snapped open. She tilted her head upwards and was met with the sight of Loki, smiling at her. The light from the sun caused his eyes to become an indescribable color. His jet black hair wasn't slicked back in it's normally feathery look but had a more bedhead look, slightly messy. Iya took in the sight before reality hit her like a speeding train. She was laying on Loki, in bed…

"GAH! LOKI!" Iya screamed as she threw herself backwards and Loki's smile vanished, replaced with a small look of panic as she flailed slightly on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her wrist as she fell off in a tangle of limbs and blankets, hitting her back on the ground. Loki miscalculated the force with which Iya had thrown herself backwards with and he fell off the bed as well, falling on top of her by accident. Iya coughed slightly as she looked up, Loki having caught himself slightly before he crushed her. His held himself up, his arms on either side of her.

"Iya? Are you okay, we heard screaming…" Steve asked as he poked his head around the door, Tony, Bruce, and Thor behind him. Iya and Loki looked over at them and Iya instantly started to blush furiously. Loki wasn't better off though, pink tinging his cheeks. Loki sat up and Iya scrambled to her feet before tripping over the blanket, Loki catching her and pulling her closer to him so they were balanced again and wouldn't fall over. She looked up again and they locked gazes. Her hands rested on his bare chest and he had a firm but gentle grip on her wrist, the other hand rested on her back to keep her from falling over. Iya could feel her heart racing and Loki gave her the barest of smiles and to her surprise she found herself returning it.

"Oh for, just kiss already you two!" Tony said in exasperation and Bruce elbowed him with a stern look.

"Tony! Quiet you'll ruin the moment." He whispered and Loki glanced behind Iya to see Thor give him a thumbs up. That was all that was needed to break the trance they had been in. Iya blushed even harder if that was possible and stepped away, flustered. Loki felt a bit of disappointment in himself for not claiming her as his but he also felt that it should be her choice. He growled a little, as he let go of her and they separated, Iya walked past Steve and the others, punching Stark in the shoulder as she passed by him, before giving Thor a one armed side hug. Loki smirked slightly to himself as he closed his door and got dressed.


	3. The Story That Never Happened

"There will come a time I will no longer be able to protect you. A day when I will become one with Primus. When that day comes I do not want you to cry or curse Primus because it will do nothing to bring me back or ease your pain. I want you to remember our time together. Remember both the good and the bad for if I am to be offlined today or the next, only my memory will survive. And it will only survive in the hearts of those who remember. Then, and only then, will I still live on." ~ Optimus Prime

* * *

 _ **::We're approaching our destination. It'd be best if you activated your holoform since the shard will react to your presence::**_

 _ **::Understood Ratchet. Ironhide, stand by and stay in vehicular mode for surveillance::**_

 _ **::Gottcha Prime::**_

Ray yelped loudly as the metallic hand slammed down roughly next to her, causing the ground to shake violently, and she wobbled slightly before she lost her balance and fell onto her butt. Her terrified and wide eyes turned skyward, staring at the metal robot like being that knelt, towering, in front of her.

"WHERE IS THE SHARD YOU INSOLENT HUMAN!?" He screeched at her and she immediately rolled to her right to avoid the second hand that punched the concrete floor where she had just been. Ray jolted to the balls of her feet and the palms of her hands before she felt the tingling sensation shoot down her spine violently, causing her to shudder and she parkour rolled forward to avoid the silver hand that was aimed in her direction.

"WHERE IS IT!?" He growled out before snatching her up in his clawed hand. Ray took in a huge gulp of air before managing to grind out an answer from behind her clenched teeth.

"U-Up you-your ass." She gasped out as he tightened his grip around her fragile body. She could feel her ribs slowly being pushed inwards and hissed in pain, terrified that they were going to break because of the pressure put on them from the metal giant. Suddenly she cried out as a sharp burst of agony jolted up and down her left arm while the sick machine just chuckled darkly at her pain before she could get a handle on her emotions. He brought her up to his box like head as he glared down at her sharply, the ruby red optics narrowing as his patience ran thin.

"I will not ask you again you fleshbag! Where is the Matrix shard?" He snarled out behind his metal teeth at the woman in his hand. Ray lifted her head and spat in his optic; blood, from her split lip, and saliva mixing together. The blood and saliva mixture trickled down her swollen bottom lip and chin as the robot reared back, snarling and swearing, as his free hand slapped over his optic.


	4. A Scene Cut From Lyrics of Hurt

It was almost too much happening at once. Skywarp had landed in front of the Prime on the Autobots' side of the battlefield. Dust and dirt flew up around where he had warped, causing Prime to raise an arm to shield his optics against the onslaught. When the dust had finally settled the blue and red Cybertronian found himself looking down at the purple colored seeker. He held something in his hands, close to his chest plates. Prime pointed his blaster at the Decepticon only to have Skywarp open his servos up for him to see. The entire reason his team was fighting the Decepticons on this Primus forsaken desert was right there in the seekers hands. The bruises were scattered across her body, visible through her tattered and ripped clothing. Cuts and scratches also littered the small form and Prime felt his spark plunge at the sight. There was no hope that she could live through the Decepticon's torture. She was a human, maybe a stubborn and curious human but a human none the less. Skywarp wordlessly handed her over to Prime before warping away again. The Decepticons hastily called a retreat only moments later and the Autobots began making sure everyone was still alive. Prime could feel it not only in the Matrix but in his spark as well. The pain and fear his charge had went through. Her voice screaming for him rung on an endless loop in his processor. Prime was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed the movement of his tiny charge. A small, almost breathless whimper escaping her lips as she stirred.

 ** _::Ratchet! Come quickly, Lyric's still breathing::_** He commed his medic, a small note of panic slipping through the link before he managed to cut it off. He automatically cradled the badly Injured woman close to his chest plates, the Matrix and his spark pulsing and humming in sync had long since proven an effective method of calming her down and letting her know she was safe without using words to communicate. Ratchet arrived with Wheeljack tailing behind him and the Medic immediately frowned, worry gracing the war hardened features of his face. More Autobots began crowding around to see what the commotion was all about and Ratchet finally spoke.

"Enough! Don't crowd her for Primus' sake." Ratchet snapped at the others as he bent down slightly to pass a scan over her. She flinched slightly at the rough tone that Ratchet had used and he lowered it significantly. It was almost like everybot held their breath as Lyric stirred again, the weak and sluggish movements stunning half of the team into shock. Ratchet's frown deepened greatly before he suddenly transformed into his ambulance mode without hesitation. His holoform slammed the back doors of the vehicle open before barking out orders swiftly.

"Prime get her in here NOW!" He snapped before turning to Alec and Hound. "You two! Get back to base and prep the med-bay!" He demanded and the bot took off down the road, breaking every speed limit along the way. Prime carefully knelt down and transferred the woman to the gurney before transforming and activating his own holoform. The Prime climbed into the back before shutting the doors. He turned to Ratchet as the Medic started to drive off in the direction of the base.


	5. A Scene Cut From Morphine & Crimson

It had not been her smartest move. Of course chasing after Sherlock Holmes and John Watson would put anyone in danger. Hell, even being remotely associated with Mr. Holmes was a deadly game of Russian roulette just waiting to explode in your face. Unfortunately Sage was too much like John; even though their previous occupations couldn't have been more different than day and night. She had a horrible adrenaline addiction and was almost more of an adrenaline junkie than John was. Not that she wasn't smart, no, she was almost as brilliant as Sherlock was but she would often jump before thinking and that had spelled trouble for all three residents of Baker Street. Sage currently found herself in one of those situations again. She knew without a doubt that she had sprained her wrist fending off one of the thugs that had attacked the group but even with her past skills she was overpowered. Trust these men to actually THINK and pit the biggest of their thugs against the three. The only one who got away from the altercation had been Sherlock. The bloody idiot had completely vanished and allowed Sage and John to be tied securely to chairs and interrogated furiously. True to their morals and loyalties, both John and Sage kept their mouths firmly shut through the entire ordeal. At the moment there was almost complete silence, not counting their irregular breathing and Sage could feel her swollen lip and sprained wrist pulse in a dull ache. Bruised ribs and a nice sized cut on her right calf the would no doubt need stitches when this was all over. Her eyes searched John's body, mind quickly taking in all his injuries before returning to her in genius escape plan. That was becoming a serious issue as her mind and body was slowly giving into the effects of the sedative they had injected into her earlier. But fear and determination kept her awake, along with John's own determination to look after her.

"Sage!" John's voice snapped suddenly like a whip through the air and Sage jerked slightly, nearly falling on to the floor. She hadn't even realized her eyes were closing.

"Bloody hell John. I said keep me awake not give me a heart attack." She muttered tiredly and John frowned at her.

"Your head was lolling off to the side. I took that as my cue to make sure you were still awake." He told her as she let her head fall back down to her chest, feeling it took too much effort to hold it up any longer.

"Yeah, John about that. I don't think I can hold out much longer." She slurred slightly, trying to pick up her head so She could look John in the eyes. She could hear him shuffle around in the chair uncomfortably.

"Just hold out a while longer." He ordered in his usual military tone. She snorted weakly as she teetered on the edge of passing out.

"Says the man who couldn't take a little heat." She teased and Sage heard the huff that followed, causing a smile to reach her lips.

"You made a flamethrower out of dangerous chemicals and a bunsun burner and then aimed it at me!" He protested, realizing that the banter was keeping her awake somewhat.

"Mmm. You moved out of the way in time and we caught the would be criminal." She stated with a small grin before John rolled his eyes.

"You nearly burnt the both of us into a crisp." He responded, trying to keep the fondness out of his voice from the memory. Yes at the time he had been positively livid after he got away unscathed but now, compared to this, it was practically comical. Not that Sage yelling to, "Say hello to my little friend." Helped him keep his laughter under check. He watched in pure concern as the former Homocide Detective's head lolled onto her chest once more and before he could speak she was out of it.

* * *

Everything was numb and dull and Jesus her head hurt. Sage's eyes fluttered slightly before she forced them open.

"Some sort of sedative."

"Where's sherlock?"

"No clue. Just vanished." The voices carried on a conversation as she struggled to lift up her head. It felt like a bloody brick.

"Lestrade?" She croaked out as she finally managed to lift her head up and stare at the two. The two men jumped slightly before John sighed.

"You're awake." He said automatically and Sage found that her hands weren't bound anymore so she began a slow, sarcastic clap.

"Brilliant observation Sherlock." She teased, actually getting a chuckle out of the two men and a mock glare from John.


	6. Doom of our Time (Never Published LOTRS)

_"Angel..."_

 _"Your coming to us is like the footsteps of doom."_

 _"Your actions will speak for the ones fated to die."_

 _"Our fate lies in your hands Celebrian."_

"WAIT!" a slightly raspy voice rented the air violently as the figure in the bed shot up, throwing the covers off of her. Her strawberry-blonde hair hung limply around her sweat covered face. The woman panted slightly as light suddenly flooded the room and threw into relief her dark, or evergreen, green eyes. Another figure came rushing into the room and took a knee next to her bed.

"Angel! Angel what happened? Are you alright?!" The softer voice asked, panic evident in it, as the other woman grabbed her shoulders. Shorter dirty-blonde hair framed the face that held intelligent brown eyes, that sparkled slightly in the dim light and showed concern for the other. Angel groaned slightly before looking up at her friend from under her hair.

"A-A voice. It was speaking to me. It told me about me going to them was like doom. Then something about my actions speaking for someone fated to something..." She paused heistently at the last part. Her friend caught the note of hesitation and let go of her shoulders as she stood up.

"Well whatever it was it was just a dream or nightmare or...whatever." She nodded confidently and Angel groaned once more before flopping backwards onto the bed again, before covering her eyes with her left hand.

"What time is it Trinity?" She asked quietly and Trinity smiled at her roommate and best friend/sister.

"Six in the morning. You're up early!" She giggled happily and Angel removed her hand from her face before giving Trinity a withering look."Ah Shut up!" She cried out as Trinity dodged a pillow flung in her direction, skipping out of the room.

"NOPE! Not doing nothing!" Trinity laughed as she bounced into the kitchen to cook them breakfast.


	7. Shapeshifter Trouble (Old Old Piece)

The cat's cat eye green eyes shined in the dark, reflecting off the garbage and tin cans. It arched its back, stretching with its platinum paws out in front of it. The platinum tabby fur was contaminated with medium blue streaks near the cat's eyes. It flicked its tail slowly before resuming its original position and continued to run straight. The cat darted through the street, the dim streetlights casting shadows on the ground. S.H.I.E.L.D agents were scattered around the street, searching for something...or someone. The tabby cat's ears fell back against its head and it meowed softly in worry. A female S.H.I.E.L.D agent with long brown hair that was twisted up in a bun on her head, spun sharply at the noise and upon casting her gaze downwards locked eyes with the cat.

"I FOUND HER!" She yelled back to the men and woman in the area as she pulled out her gun, loading it. The cat, knowing she was spotted, hissed loudly at the woman before darting away into the bushes. The cat heard the woman crash after her, the gun loaded and ready to fire. The cat knew she wasn't fast enough to out run the agent. As she ran she shifted and morphed, with the result being a Cheetah with blue markings instead of black. The cheetah easily picked up speed as she dashed out of the bushes and into the street. Gun fire ensued at her sudden appearance and she weaved and swerved in and out between parked cars, chairs, tables, and poles. The cheetah swiftly turned the corner into an alleyway to find a dead end. She spun around facing the agents that were closing in on her and backed up slowly. Her butt hit the red, dusty brick wall stopping her but the agents continued to advance toward her, their guns drawn and pointed at the cheetah. The cheetah pulled her lips back over her gums in a silent snarl, flashing her white, razor sharp teeth. She could literally smell the fear coming off the agents surrounding her in waves. Suddenly she changed and morphed with startling speed. The one agent from before stared in shock at the empty space where the cheetah once stood. A small, delicate mouse with blue furred ears, scuttled past the agents quietly before changing into a grey hound. The base of her ears a deep and rich blue color while the rest of her slim, aerodynamic body was the same platinum color. The greyhound darted off quickly before the agents could turn around and shoot her. Dashing down the street she turned the corner easily. The greyhound glanced back behind her at the agents yelling and screaming before giving a bark like laugh. That's when she saw blinding lights from her peripheral vision. Turning her head to face the light she realized too late that they were headlights of a car. Abruptly she changed into a giant polar bear with blue streaks down its back and the car's tires screeched as the person slammed onto his breaks. The car spun out of control and slammed headlong into her causing her to give an ear splitting roar of pain before collapsing onto the ground. She slowly changed back into a young human woman. She had short hair with long bangs that swept past her jawline that was a platinum color with streaks of deep, rich blue near her eyes. She wore a black halter top and dark blue jeans that flared at the bottom near her sneakers. The woman got up onto her feet as the car door flew open. She limped away into an abandoned building before collapsing onto the ground, her world going dark.

* * *

"Uhhnn." I groaned softly. My body ached everywhere. Slowly opening my eyes and tilting my head around to take in my surroundings through my blurry vision, I sat up and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through my system and I did a mental check of my injuries. A sprained, maybe broken, left wrist. A few cracked ribs, and a large gash in my left leg that would have to have at least ten stitches. I was so damn lucky that was all I had after my little stunt last night. I instantly blushed. I had never been so careless as to get hit by a car before. Guess I deserved to drag my sorry ass somewhere to pass out for my carelessness. As I was feeling sorry for myself I heard voices coming toward the place where I was laying. Panicking I transformed into fawn and curled up in pain. Two normal men walked into the room, one with messy dark brown hair and the other had short blonde hair. I swore I had a temporary heart attack when I saw the two. What in the world was Tony Stark and Steve Rogers doing in my house? Well, my technical house. It didn't take long for them to spot me. They whispered to each other quietly but I heard them clearly, my ears twitching and rotating.

"Why is there a deer here?"Tony asked in confusion motioning to me. Steve casted me a worried glance before turning back to Tony.

"Remember the girl they were chasing last night?" Steve asked Tony. Tony looked back at me with sudden recognition. Steve approached me and I desperately tried to stand up so I could escape. Pain stabbed through my wrist, leg, and chest. Changing backing into a human I collapsed back onto the ground with a gasp of pain escaping my lips. This made Steve rush forward with Tony following closely behind him. He reached me and gently took my wrist in his hand.

"Is it broken?" He asked me steadily and I turned my head to look at my wrist. I made a loose fist before I moved it slightly causing pain to shoot through it again. I shook my head no before talking slowly, carefully choosing my words.

"No but I think I might have sprained it badly." I told him. Tony moved his hand before laying it to rest on my leg, covering the gash I had to prevent me from bleeding any more than I already had.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed frantically at Tony. The whole feeling I got was a direct result of being touched by him. Tony removed his hand quickly and Steve looked at me in worry. Part of my ability is being able to tell if someone is not who they say they are by just being touched by that person. So basically I can tell if someone is pretending to be someone else just by touch. And I knew for a fact that the guy pretending to be Tony wasn't Tony at all. Steve looked down at me in confusion.

"Why don't you want Tony helping you, Miss?" He asked me as I took some deep breaths. I knew Steve was Steve so I trusted him. I looked up at him with fear written across my face.

"Because he's not Tony Stark...He's Loki." I whispered into the silence. Steve looked up at the pretender to find Loki, black hair, armor, and all standing within feet of us both. Loki strolled casually forward toward us, his eyes fixed on me. If I wasn't already trembling, I definitely was now. Those deep emerald green eyes were dark and the light I swore I could see faintly was overshadowed. He sneered at me and I flinched away, scared of the God from Norse mythology that was very real.

"Very good Mortal. Rogers you will hand me the girl." Loki said in his evil, silky voice. Steve took a step back from Loki with me still held tightly in his arms.

"And what if I refuse?" Steve asked defiantly and I silently prayed that someone would come to our rescue. Loki's eyes flashed in anger and I cowered behind Steve, silently planning out my final willand testament that no one would ever get to read.

"Listen here Mortals! I..." Loki started when suddenly there was a loud blast and bang. Steve and I went flying backwards toward the wall. Concrete, brick, and metal went flying through the air and I shrieked before landing into the ground hard. I sprouted a few profanities and felt some tears of pain run down my face but otherwise I was generally alright. I couldn't help what came out of my mouth next at that point.

"We're listening!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear. A figure emerged out of the dust, and smoke. He had a cape looking thing but it was all still shadowy so I had no idea if it was Loki or not. It slowly walked toward us and my instinct told me it wasn't friendly so I snarled loudly at it. My lion ears laid back flat on my head and my tail flicked dangerously as it grew closer, clearly not intimidated by my attempts to scare it. It was when Steve's hand touched my shoulder did I give a truly frightening roar. The figure faltered for a moment before stepping out of the heavy dust and into clear view. The man had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The newer man, which I knew his name but wasn't going to call him by it just yet, picked me up without hesitation and I relaxed fully. It was Thor and not Loki, but the moment I thought about Loki's name there he was in front of us. He was slightly disheveled and his clothes were slightly torn and ripped, as was his skin, but otherwise he showed no sign of any other injury. My lips drew back revealing my sharp teeth, the teeth of a lion, and I growled deeply at him. A warning for him to not come any closer. He was faster than I had originally thought. He kicked Thor, which sent us flying again and I, yet again, hit the ground. I heard Loki and Steve struggle for a few moments before a loud crash was heard. and it went silent. I didn't look up yet. I didn't want to look up until I felt emotionally composed enough to give Loki a good ass whooping. Fingers gently, but firmly curled around my chin and forced me to look up. Low and behold there was Loki, kneeling down in front of me. His eyes bore holes into mine but I didn't look away.

"Now Mortal you are going to come with me." He said softly as if trying to convince me he was good. My ears shot back against my head again and I growled softly.

"Like hell I will!" I yelled angrily as I jerked my head out of his grip and latched onto his hand, my teeth clamping shut on it. He screamed in fury and slapped me violently across the cheek but other then grunting I gave no other sign that it had actually hurt. I lifted my hand, which by now was a giant lion paw equip with razor sharp claws, and struck his face. The force of the hit was enough to send him flying away from me only because I had let go of his hand. I took my moment of opportunity and completed my transformation into a full lion. My eyes narrowed at the God who lifted himself off the ground. In an instant he himself was a lion. It instantly made me think of the conversation that I had hacked into with Director Nick Fury and Thor about his brothers ability to change himself. Obviously he wanted me badly, for whatever reason because Thor had said, unless completely necessary, Loki wouldn't do it. He was slightly bigger then I was with regular lion fur. The tip of his tail and his mane was pure black like his hair.

"I will rip you to shreds for that Mortal!" Loki snarled at me as we slowly circled each other.

"I'd like to see you try!" I growled back at him and he gave a earsplitting roar before charging at me. I nimbly dodged before turning around to get a swipe to the face, the claws tearing into my flesh. I roared in pain and anger before swiping at him and biting his leg. We were equally matched in the battle. We paused for a moment after I had kicked him off of me for some space. I had various gashes everywhere and was bleeding, but I felt some pride in knowing I had dealt the same if not worse damage to Loki. Thinking fast I morphed into a giant elephant. My tusks were long and sharpened to a point. Loki seemed exhausted, considering his black mane was heating him up considerably. Taking my moment and not wasting any time I charged straight at him, letting loose a loud trumpeting. Loki, through his surprise, jumped high into the air and to the side attempting to avoid my sharp tusks but was too late. My right tusk went straight through his lower abdomen and I pinned him to the wall. He gave some weak growling noises and a few feeble attempts to remove my tusk and I removed my tusk and let Loki drop to the ground. I painfully changed back into a lion and slowly, cautiously circled my way over to Loki's body. The moment I neared his body, he lifted himself up to his feet before lunging at me. This time instead of dodging or running away, I ran toward him, gaining speed as I went. I met him head on and we stood up on our hind legs as we scratched and bit each other in a frenzy. I swiped at his lower chest with my paw as he clawed at my stomach, both of us hitting our mark. We both transformed back into our original god/human forms. Loki clutched his chest in pain and looked at me weakly though he tried to hide it. I stumbled slightly before standing up straight and tall. The hell with Loki and my wounds, I needed to find out what happened to Steve and Thor. They hadn't showed up the whole battle and I was worried out of my mind.

"Steve! Thor! Where are you!?" I yelled frantically as Loki collapsed onto the ground. The worst possible conclusion came to the simple fact that they were dead. A low and loud sound escaped me and I knew what it was from. A mixture of a howl and a roar in utter mourning and grief. Just as the sound finished ringing in the silence I saw a head of blonde hair, a bit bloody but otherwise fine. The face met mine and I gave a huge sigh of relief. Steve slowly stood up and approached me with a worried look on his face. I stumbled toward him before I felt myself falling forward and my world went black.

* * *

Ace woke up sometime later, aware of everything happening around her but not opening her eyes just yet. She could hear the voices dicussing the battle that had taken place in the abandoned building.

"That's what all this mess and fuss is about! A girl that's little more than 23!?" A furious voice yelled.

"Yes, she's the one." Another voice answered the first, who just huffed in response.

"Listen guys this one's not like any criminal I have ever seen." A more female voice said.

"Thor and I saw her in action. The fact is, she beat Loki by herself." Steve's voice cut through the others. Ace felt her pride swell ever so slightly at the statement.

"So she's a Shapeshifter, am I correct?" Another voice asked in kind of a low, rough voice.

"I prefer the term Changer, but whatever you people need to identify my abilities." Ace told them conversationally as she cracked open her eyes. As sore and in pain as she was she felt the edges of her mouth; Loki had a gaping hole in his chest to contend with. She quickly looked down at herself and groaned loudly. Her left arm was in a sling while the rest of it, including her wrist, was covered in a bandage. Her abdomen was also covered by the white bandages. Ace's ears twitched in annoyance at the slight pain that was occurring there.

"What in the hell are those?!" The man yelled in mock concern and without looking at him she answered.

"They're lion ears, asshole. Even Thor knew that when he saw them." She responded viciously. Ace didn't like this guy with the 'I'm mightier than thou' attitude. He got on her nerves easily. Steve had a slightly shocked look on his face while Tony, the REAL Tony, smiled at her, clearly indicating that she had impressed him. The asshole to which Ace was talking to grabbed the right ear and tugged on it violently, causing Ace to snarl at him and lunge forward to bite him. He let go quickly and recoiled from her in alarm.

"She's an animal!" He yelped. He turned to Fury with stone cold eyes. "I want her in careful confinement in the same type of prison you have that God in and I want it done now!" He ordered before walking away without another word. But Ace wanted the final word.

"This ain't over by a long shot. Trust me, I'm about to make you wish you hadn't put me in confinement like an animal." She promised and he brushed her off before walking out the door. Ace smiled to herself as Steve and Tony moved her into the room. Oh yes this was going to be living hell.

* * *

Ace gave another loud howling meow and noticed that the door to her prison finally opened. The man she had come to know as Dan Drebeck, or as she called him Galloway from that Transformers movie, walked in with a beyond pissed look on his face and she smiled. Gotcha bitch.

"How is the high and mighty Galloway today? Pretty bad when I have to act like an actual animal to get your attention." She said sarcastically.

"We have some of the board members coming today so you best behave, and those ears and that tail have to go no exceptions." He told her coldly before walking out of the room again. She smiled knowing that he would be able to hear her clearly from the observation room.

"Yeah, well suck it up princess!" She yelled at him just to piss him off. The door opened again and this time Steve walked in. Ace puffed out her cheeks before letting her breath go in relief. She had had all contact to Steve, Thor, and Tony cut off once she entered the hellish box of solitude and honestly she missed them even if she had only known them a whole day.

* * *

Ace sat there on the couch waiting. Thankfully stupid Drebeck hadn't noticed that she hadn't gotten rid of her cat ears and tail yet. The door to the living room opened and everyone stood up.

"Fuck!" She hissed angrily as she attempted to get up but only fell back down to sit on the couch abruptly. Steve turned to offer her help but she waved him off as she finally managed to stand back up on her own. Steve didn't need to get yelled at by Galloway just because he tried to help her.


	8. Tiny Scene Cut From Magic Number 7

"Surprising things can come in small packages." the silver haired and gray-white eyed Sheva said as she approached the table. Her red off the shoulders blouse and red belly dancer skirt shifted in the slight breeze along with her black hooded cloak.

"Just like that time I got a package that turned out to be my neighbors dildo." Rose said casually as she took another sip of her coffee as the rest of the girls burst into a fit of laughter, causing Sheva frowned.

"What did ya do with it?" Shadow asked, flipping around her butterfly knife with ease. Rose looked up over the rim of her small glasses at Shadow and smirked.

"I think I'll leave that to your imagination kiddo." She stated simply.


	9. An Avengers Story That Didn't Happen

_Red and orange licked at stone and concrete. Fire, so much fire. The light of the flames were reflected in a pair of violet eyes. They stared blankly ahead into the dust and destruction as the sounds of war echoed around the still woman. Loose strands of pastel pink hair, that was pulled back into a braid, stirred slightly. Her clothing, a simple blue t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and black converse shoes, were ripped, tattered, torn, and stained with blood; both scarlett red and dark blue. Her pale skin was paler than was normal, clearly not a good omen. The red liquid trickled down her lips and chin, creating a small pool beneath her. The light was slowly fading from her eyes. Her life slipping through her fingers like water. She was racked with intense pain, shaking slightly from it only to cause more. She could faintly hear the screams of innocent people being slaughtered in front of her. The images burning into her mind like it was punishing her for her sins. Tears streaked down her dirty face, cutting shining lines of despair down her cheeks. Suddenly a tall figure was reflected in her dying eyes. There was a small flare of recognition in them before they fluttered close, losing consciousness. The last thing she had saw before dying was a bright pair of blue eyes and long, blonde hair._

She gasped as she jolted awake in a cold sweat and bolted upright with a gasp. Her pastel pink hair hanging around her face and clung to her forehead slightly while her violet eyes darted around the room in fear. Silence and darkness covered the room like a thick blanket and she slowly relaxed. She groaned in frustration before throwing her covers off and getting out of her bed. She wore a grey, oversized t-shirt and black shorts. The woman walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, chugging it when suddenly the lights flicked on to reveal Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D, level 7 clearance and a surprise guest.

"Hello Seretta." He smiled slightly and the woman, Seretta, spat out water, coughing and gasping for air.

"Jesus Christ Phil!" She finally managed to choke out as she bent over slightly, hands gripping her knees. "Are you trying to kill me?! What the hell are you doing here at three in the morning?" She demanded as she looked up at him. He sat down on one of the chairs and smiled at his young friend.

"Remember New York City? The Avengers? " Phil asked her and she sat down across from him, frowning as her eyes darkened at the memories attached to the words.

"I won't forget. Why?" Seretta asked, suddenly suspicious. Her fingers twitched slightly to reveal how nervous she really was now and Phil frowned slightly as his smile disappeared before answering her.

"Come with me to Stark Tower and you'll find out." He said mysteriously and Seretta sighed heavily.

"Fuck S.H.I.E.L.D and their tendency for mystery and lies. Alright Phil. Let's go." She nodded before standing up and disappearing into her room. Phil's frown remained even after she had vanished from view. It seems as if she didn't recover from the battle like they had thought.

* * *

Seretta sat unhappily in the car next to Coulson, tapping her fingers distractedly. She turned suddenly towards him and huffed.

"Since when did S.H.I.E.L.D consider me part of the Avengers?" She demanded to know. Phil didn't look at her but answered anyways.

"Since you fought in the New York battle." Seretta frowned before looking away and out the window. She unconsciously touched her side before resting her arm back down on the seat. They pulled up to the Tower and got out as the one and only Tony Stark walked up to greet them both.

"Seretta. Good to see you haven't stabbed yourself by accident yet." He smirked before Seretta punched him and continued to walk into the tower. Tony rubbed his shoulder as Phil stood next to him.

"Still a bitch I see." He muttered as Phil shook his head head and followed his friend inside.

* * *

Seretta sat in a chair near the red headed Natasha Romanov with Clint Barton standing nearby. Bruce Banner stood over the coffee table examining blueprints while Tony and Phil sat on the couch. Steve Rogers took up residence on the other chair. It was uncomfortably quiet for a moment before Tony opened his mouth to speak.

"Stark if you say one word about how clumsy I am I will rip out your innards and strangle you with them." Seretta growled behind clenched teeth and Tony immediately shut his mouth. Natasha and Clint smirked at each other, knowing that Seretta didn't take shenanigans from Tony. Phil nodded as another person entered the room. A tall, muscular man with long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He stood quietly behind Seretta's chair but she chose to ignore whoever it was.

"Now that everyone is here we ca-" Phil started until Tony interrupted rudely.

"Who invited Point Break?" He cut in and Seretta froze briefly before a small smile grew on her face. She jumped up and spun around to see the man before scrambling over the chair in her haste to reach him.

"THOR!" She cried out in joy as her eyes sparkled with happiness and mischief. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, Thor chuckling at her silly antics as he hugged her back.


End file.
